


Icy Hot

by JaqRabbit



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Lime, One Shot, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaqRabbit/pseuds/JaqRabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trapped in a car with your sexy boyfriend?</p><p>Yes please.</p><p>(Zoro x Reader)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icy Hot

"Well, that was Triple A.  They said they'll be here in an hour."  You scowled, placing your phone on the dashboard and glaring at it.  
  
Zoro yawned and leaned back in his seat without a word.  But his smug face said it all.  He hadn't wanted to go to the christmas party at all.  Bad enough you were forcing him to mingle with your coworkers whom he didn't know nor care about, but you also forced him into a suit and tie.  
  
It was very stuffy and troublesome.  
  
"Oh well.  We should just get comfortable."  
  
You glared, suspicious of him and toying with the idea that he had cut a wire in your car or something just so you two wouldn't make it to the party.  Though, being stuck in a dark deserted road with nothing around but large hilly fields that stretched so far that you really couldn't see any sign of life was probably not apart of the plan.  
  
He looked at you, arms crossing as soon as he saw that look on your face.  
  
"I didn't do it."  
  
A likely story.  
  
You bit the tip of your thumb and glared at the steering wheel.  Damn it!!  This was supposed to be your big night!  You were going to swagger in with your sexy, black cocktail dress and red heels; hair done perfectly, make-up delicate and lips a pop of cherry red.  And on your hip would be Zoro in his expertly cut black suit and tie, looking hot as all hell.  He had refused to take out his earrings but you conceded that they made him even more dashing.  
  
All of this would have you the envy of your coworkers.  No more flirting from that creepy guy from accounting.  Praise at how well you and Zoro looked together.  And then there was Becky.  
  
Fucking Becky.  
  
She would be _sooooooo_ jealous.  
  
She can boast all she wanted about her excellent office skills, but did she have a hunky Zoro for a boyfriend?  
  
No?  
  
You thought not.  
  
"Ugggggggggggghhhhhhhhh-!"  You moaned, looking upward in frustration.  
  
Zoro rolled his eyes and ignored you, knowing if he did anything it would just encourage you.  You moaned again, now flopping your arms about like a child having a tantrum.  You did this for a while until Zoro gave up and asked what was wrong in a sarcastic voice.  
  
"It's not fair!!"  You whined.  "I spent hours getting ready and making sure everything was perfect and now we're stuck in the middle of nowhere!!!!"  
  
Zoro snorted.  "The guy will be here in an hour to fix the car.  So what if we're late?"  
  
"Lies!!"  You hissed.  "They always say an hour but what they really mean is when they feel like it!"  
  
Zoro gave you a mocking grin as he crossed his legs and arms.  
  
"It's true!!  The only time they're quick is if the weather is bad!"  
  
Just as you said this, white little flakes started to fall from the sky and Zoro smirked at you.  
  
"I **said** if the weathers bad, you smartass."  
  
As if the fates thought you were a joke, the tiny flakes quickly became fat ones.  The snow fell fast and hard, coating the windshield in minutes and the landscape around the car.  Soon the the grassy hills and handfuls of tress became white and pristine.  
  
"They'll hurry now." Zoro grinned, shifting to get into a relaxing position.  
  
You didn't respond, only grumble petulantly as you watched the snow fall and waited for the auto mechanic.  It only took a few minutes before you grew bored, never one to stay still as you started to fiddle with the radio dials while Zoro kept his eyes closed and spoke.  
  
"The car is dead, music isn't really an option."  
  
"That's dumb, what good is science if you can't listen to some tunes?"  You huffed and puffed, knowing you were just trying to pass the time.  
  
Zoro merely chuckled, while you continued to fiddle with the knobs and buttons.  You grew bored of that quickly and leaned back like your boyfriend, staring out the window and watching the snowfall in silence.  It was actually a bit calming and you didn't feel as silly as you looked - wearing a short dress and uncomfortable heels.  
  
It wasn't until then that you started to notice how cold you actually were, rubbing your hands together as you gave a light shiver.  Maybe the dress wasn't the best idea.  
  
The male opened one eye to look at you.  "Cold?"  
  
"Dumb car.  Can't even keep us warm."  You rubbed your legs together as if that would get your body heat up but only managed to feel like a worm as you wiggled about.  Zoro watched for a moment before suddenly grabbing your waist and pulling you over to his side, large hands rubbing your calves as you found yourself sitting in his lap and facing him.  Your legs were on the outside of his, red heels barely hanging on your feet as you stared down at him.  
  
"W-What are you-?"  
  
"You're cold," Zoro interrupted, kneading your legs fast to get a bit of friction.  You could definitely feel yourself warm up a bit, but not because of the friction.  You could tell Zoro was really trying, but his innocent little action only served to heat you up in another way.  You placed your hand on his cheek, scooting a bit closer as he looked at your face; your skirt was starting to ride up your thighs and you were sure it would make its way over your hips if you continued.  
  
"Hey, big guy." You grinned, loving his confused look as you caressed his cheek.  "I think you need to rub a bit higher~."  
  
He blinked, a moment passed before it dawned on him and a smirk took over his face.  "Oh?"  
  
Holy shit, he was such a dork.  Your meat-headed dork and you wouldn't trade him for anything.  
  
"Mmmm-hmmm," You grabbed his hand and moved it up the outside of your thigh then made it move in circles right where your dress began.  You let go and was pleased that he kept up the action then moved to slowly loosen his tie.    
  
"You look better without this~."  
  
Zoro grinned up deviously at you, both your foreheads pressed against the other, though more lustful then romantic.  He gently snuck the tips of his fingers under the hem of your black dress, making it ride up even higher on your body.  "How long will it take the auto guy to get here?"  
  
"Long enough."  You cooed, dropping the tie into the driver's seat and opening up his shirt to see more of his chest.    
  
Zoro quickly leaned up and kissed you hungrily, earrings jingling together as you both started to breath heavily.  Your hands quickly went to exploring his chest while his continued upwards, pushing your dress until it looked so short that a hooker would blush.  
  
Your tongues quickly started to mash together in a clumsy dance, both lost in the moment as your body gently started to grind against his, feeling the growing bulge in his black slacks.  You pulled away from the kiss and pursed your lips, slowly reaching down towards Zoro's crotch, fingers gently undoing the first button while you kept your eyes on Zoro's own gleaming orbs.  
  
He growled and bucked into your hand, only making you go slower on the second button, loving the look of lustful impatience on his face.  You very, _very_ gently started to undo the second one, making sure your palm brushed over his groin just to watch his agony.  
  
Zoro snarled and snatched your wrist, yanking you into another rough kiss while he did the second button himself and started to unzip his pants.  He loved it when you teased, but it always pissed him off too.  
  
You mewled and kissed back, moving even closer and making sure your chest pressed against his as he worked on pulling out his-

 

_**KNOCK KNOCK!!!!** _

  
  
"Mother fucker!!!"  
  
Zoro quickly put his hand over your mouth, more calm about the interruption then you were as he manually rolled down the passenger window and glared at the stranger standing in the snow with a flashlight.  
  
"Hey folks!  I'm here to fix a...er, your...."  He suddenly realized what he had stumbled upon and gaped awkwardly at the two of you.  "....car."  
  
Your boyfriend grunted and started to fix up your dress, ignoring your rage as he talked to the mechanic and told him the issue while you mentally screamed at whoever was deciding your fate and damning them to hell.  
  
~~~  
  
"Oh!  ________!  You made it!"  
  
You grinned widely, tone as fake as any $50 Gucci bag.  "Becky!  It's so good to see you!  I wouldn't miss this party for the world!"  
  
Zoro watched as you both did an awkward hug and chit chatted about work before Becky mentioned finding someone and strode off, you keeping your smile until she was gone and sneering.  "Fucking Becky."  
  
Your boyfriend held back a snort, trying to find the alcohol while you played with the hem of your skirt in annoyance, still a bit hot and bothered over not getting some sexy time.  
  
Zoro looked at you and tilted his head, arms crossed and looking as bored as ever.  "You okay?"  
  
You huffed, eyes scanning the room until you noticed the copy room off to your left and realized it had no windows and was usually kept unlocked.  You grinned and grabbed Zoro's hand, dragging him into the room and shutting the door behind you both.    
  
Turning the lock, you looked back at your boyfriend in the dim room and quickly started to loosen his tie again.  "No.  Just **cold**."


End file.
